A Very Berry Unlucky Day
by VanillaMostly
Summary: It's Friday the Thirteenth, and our poor Narumi is having trouble evading bad luck. He hurries into the SP Room for refuge.... only to find a special someone there! Could his unlucky day maybe not be so bad after all? NaruKiri ONESHOT


**A/N**: A little OneShot I dreamed up today. This is majorly to satisfy my hunger for some Narumi and Kiri fluff!!! Yay fluff! xD I'm actually proud of this one so... yeah. Hope you guys like it too!

**Disclaimer**: DO NOT OWN BEAUTY POP. If I did, I would definitely make sure Kiri ends up with Narumi! No offense to Occhi of course...

Btw Happy New Year everybody!

-----

Narumi walked down the hallway quickly, stealing glances behind his shoulders every few seconds. He'd lost those girls for _now_, but who knew if they weren't hiding behind a trash can or something? Sigh. Lunch was almost over but there were still two more periods to endure after that. He couldn't wait for this stupid day to be over.

He'd never believed in that Friday the Thirteenth crap. But then HOW could you explain the 0 a teacher gave him when he forgot his homework today ("Try a better excuse next time," the teacher scoffed); the bruise he'd gotten on his left knee when he knocked into the door hinge; the fact that his lunch ended up spilling all over the floor before he could eat it, and he had no money to get another tray; and the horde of girls that began crowding around him begging to be the next SP makeover-girl and wouldn't leave him alone, grabbing his arm and his hair and whatnot when he refused????????

Narumi shuddered. The rash from the allergic reaction had faded but he still got the willies whenever he remembered those long-nailed hands getting anywhere in his five-yard-radius personal bubble, much less TOUCHING his skin. As if he wasn't already scarred for life by his freakishly touchy-feely mother and sister. Now he was getting….. what was it called…. Yes, PTSD!!! Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder!

The poor boy's eyes twitched…. He had to get away from them…. those evil, evil girls…..

A lightbulb appeared above Narumi's head. The SP Room, DUH! He could hide----I mean hang----in there with his Y-chromosomed buddies until the bell rang for his next class. In fact, he might as well just stay there for the rest of the bad-luck-infested day!!

He arrived at his sanctuary and----glancing once more behind him----opened the door and hurried in…..

…..and almost tripped over a certain hair-cutting FEMALE extraordinaire!

_What the hell? What's Mussyhead doing here?!?_

Normally Narumi would have yelled this at the top of his lungs, but "Mussyhead" was fast asleep at the moment, leaning against a desk, her legs sprawled over the carpet. Her hair was covering part of her face and it fluttered whenever she breathed. Narumi looked around. No one else was in here. But the window was opened, so that probably explained how she got in here.

Narumi snorted. Of course Kiri would be SLEEPING in HIS private room reserved for the ORIGINAL SP members. It was just the perfect joke fate liked to play on him.

"Hey. Wake up. You can sleep somewhere else," Narumi said, crouching down and leaning in close. "Come on!"

Kiri's head shifted slightly….. then drooped back into an unconcious state.

Narumi rolled his eyes. He rested his chin on his hands, watching Kiri breathe slowly and deeply. Funny…. He didn't feel so panicked anymore, sitting here this close to her. Kiri looked so peaceful that HE was beginning to feel at peace too. He cocked his head to the side. Hmm. He'd never noticed this before, but Kiri actually has really long lashes…. And her skin was surprisingly smooth and clear…. His eyes fell on her lips, and they looked so soft and warm he had an urge to taste them----

Wait. WHAAAT???

His face bright red and burning, Narumi jumped to his feet and stepped back-----not knowing that there was a large heavy lamp right behind him sitting on a high stand-----he turned around, but it was too late----he reached out and made a wild swoop----

"Ouch!"

CRASH.

Okay, Kiri might be a really deep sleeper, but no one could sleep through THAT.

"Huh?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. The first thing she saw was a bunch of shattered pieces on the floor, with a rather rumpled looking lampshade. The next thing she saw was Narumi, wincing and shaking his finger, which was dripping red stuff onto his shirt.

"Naru-naru, you're bleeding."

Narumi turned his back to her. "No, Mussyhead, I'm FINE," he said, sounding meaner than he felt. "It's just a little cut."

It was quite an understatement. His finger had gotten sliced somehow while he was trying to save the lamp, and now there was a very gory inch-long gash on his index finger. EWW. He grimaced at the stinging pain. Damn it! Bad luck caught up to him again!

He heard the sounds of drawers opening and closing and something rustling. He turned around----and saw Kiri standing right in front of him. If he bent down a little more their noses would almost be touching. He gulped.

Kiri was too busy opening the band-aid to notice. "Gimme your hand," she said in her usual monotone.

"What? No way!"

Kiri didn't say anything, but reached for his hand anyway. Narumi flinched, but he didn't pull away.

If it was any other girl, he would have been shuddering from head to toe at the horribleness of the situation, not to mention breaking into a very nasty rash. But with Kiri, he didn't break into a rash and didn't feel grossed out. Instead he felt…. Tingly. His spine was tingling like crazy and his stomach felt like there were knots tying and untying themselves. He wasn't sure if he liked this feeling much either.

Kiri smoothed the band-aid over his cut. "Hey Naru-naru?"

"Yeah?" Narumi said, flushing.

"You have really delicate hands. Like a girl's."

Narumi's eyes widened. "I DO NOT! I----"

Then he saw Kiri half-smiling, and knew she was teasing.

Narumi cleared his thorat. "Um, thank you," he said awkwardly. "For the band-aid, I mean."

Kiri shrugged. "You're wel----"

BAM! The door burst open.

"Oi, Naru-naru we've been looking for you for AGES, where were you when-----"

Kei stopped in mid-sentence, an unfinished lollipop hanging out of his mouth as he stared at the scene before him.

That is…. Narumi and Kiri standing rather close together, holding hands (he failed to notice the band-aid).

"OH…. MY…. GOSH!!! NARU-NARU AND KIRI-CHAN ARE HOLDING HANDS AND MAKING KISSEY-KISSEY!!"

Kei whooped and ran out the door. The entire school could hear him chanting:

"NARU AND KIRI, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

In the Japanese version, of course.

"Kei! GET BACK HERE!" roared Narumi, running after him. Christ!!! Today was his unluckiest day _ever_!!

Or not.

Back in the room, Kiri blinked cluelessly. She yawned, deciding to go back to sleep. She only climbed into the SP room to sleep anyway. It was uncomfortable sleeping in the bushes outside, and she didn't want to get caught skipping class by annoying teachers.

Through the open window, she could hear a lot of angry shouting and hysterical laughter.

"What _baka_s….."

Right you are, Kiri. Right you are.

----

REVIEWS would make someone VERY HAPPY!


End file.
